During pot spinning, the spun yarn is initially deposited as a so-called spinning cake on the interior surface of a pot-like or tube-like body. This yarn cake must be rewound onto an empty bobbin introduced into the spinning pot, by means of which a spinning cop is created, such as is known from ring spinning machines. Such a spinning cop can then be placed into a winding machine for rewinding. Thus, pot spinning requires an additional process step in contrast to ring spinning.
In order to speed up rewinding of the spinning cake onto the empty bobbin and to automate this step, it is known from German Patent Publication DE 43 24 039 A1 for the empty bobbins to be held on the yarn guide tube during spinning and, following rewinding of the spinning cake, to be automatically placed on support bodies of a transport system, on which the empty bobbins are also conveyed.
In the process of doffing the finished spinning cop from the guide tube in accordance with the known method, it is necessary for the spinning cop to be pulled off the yarn guide over its entire length, and for the new empty bobbin to be pushed on the yarn guide tube. Since such a doffing process takes place outside of the spinning pot, the overall pot spinning device must have a structural height of more than twice the length of an empty bobbin in addition to the spinning pot height to perform a changing operation. As a result, the structural height of the spinning station and that of the machine is increased. Furthermore, the outlay required for achieving a stable and exactly straight guidance over the long process distances is great, particularly in view of the need to provide for receiving the empty bobbins on the yarn guide tube and the placement of the spinning cop on the support bodies.